


3 AM

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Series: The Emetophobic Poodle Series [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Emetophobic character, Freddie is a very good boyfriend, M/M, Poor emetophobic Bri, Sick Bri, Sickfic, cute gay fluff, emeto, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: It's 3 AM, and Brian wakes up with a bit of a bug. Luckily, his boyfriend is there to make it better, even despite his pleas for the man to leave.





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> **This one's kind of short, but still very sweet!**   
>  **Give me ideas, folks! What do you wanna see for emetophobic Bri?**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

Freddie was very used to Brian getting up in the night to sleep on the sofa instead. Often times, it was because his back was hurting, or he just couldn’t sleep. Usually, Freddie didn’t even think about it when he woke up to the bed shifting or Brian’s silhouetted form walking out of the bedroom.

This time started out no different. He watched Brian’s hunched form leaving, and assumed that the poor poodle must have slept on his back wrong once again. Freddie just promptly fell back asleep, not even thinking twice about it. If it were really bad, he would give Brian some painkillers in the morning and set up the bed in the guest room, which was better for Brian’s back than the sofa that he would choose to curl up on.

What made this particular night different came at around three in the morning, when Freddie woke up to loud coughing. At this sound, Freddie threw the covers off and went to investigate. A few steps out of the bedroom, and he heard the distinct sound of sobbing coming from the living room. This very swiftly quickened Freddie’s pace, and he rushed into the room.

“Bri, darling?”

Brian wasn’t curled up on the sofa, as Freddie had expected. He was instead sitting on the floor, his arm resting on the sofa cushions and his head pressed against his arm as he sobbed. He held something with his other arm, but Freddie couldn’t tell what it was.

“Fred?” Brian whimpered through his sobs. “‘S okay. Go back to bed.”

Freddie knelt down next to Brian and placed a hand on the man’s back. “What’s wrong, love?”

Brian didn’t get a chance to answer. A painful, empty gag tore through him, and he bowed his head down towards the object. At this distance, Freddie could very clearly identify it as their large mixing bowl. That meant he would _not_ be making pancakes later that morning. Then again, it was unlikely that Brian would still want the pancakes anyway.

“Please go,” Brian begged through the tears and gags.

Freddie gently guided Brian’s hair back, making sure it was tucked to the side and out of the way. “Why do you want me to go, love?” Usually, Brian would come crawling into his arms in tears over a little nausea.

“Embarrassing,” he choked out.

Freddie rubbed light circles into Brian’s back. “You’re alright, dear. It’s just me. I’ve seen worse.”

It looked like Brian wanted to argue this statement, but another gag tore through him, followed by a spray of liquid hitting the bowl. Freddie flinched a little at the noise. Brian coughed, and a moment later, another, messier splattering noise. “Please?”

“Sh,” Freddie whispered. “I’m not going anywhere, Bri.”

Brian sobbed again, his head still buried in the mixing bowl. He spat miserably. Freddie rubbed his neck and smoothed out his hair, trying to take care of him. Once this particular round of sickness had passed, Freddie gently moved the bowl out of Brian’s lap and slid his hands under Brian’s arms, lifting gently. “Let’s actually get you _on_ the sofa, love.”

Brian leaned his head back against the arm of the sofa as Freddie guided him down into a lying position. His stomach gurgled, and he tightened a protective arm around it as he shut his eyes. “Feels awful, Fred.”

Freddie ran a hand over Brian’s forehead. “I’m very proud of you, though,” he pointed out. “You’re taking this so well, dear.”

Shivering, Brian muttered, “Thank you.” He rolled onto his side, curling in on himself and shutting his eyes. He was exhausted, and Freddie didn’t blame him one bit. Freddie grabbed the bowl, ready to take it and rinse it, but Brian called, “Stay, please,” and Freddie stopped.

“You want me here?” he asked, and Brian nodded. His eyes were still shut.

Freddie wouldn’t have left anyway, not for long, but at Brian’s request he sat back down, placing the bowl next to the sofa once more. “Alright, love. I’ll be right here.”

“Thank you,” Brian breathed, starting to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading, loves! Remember to comment and kudos, and if there's something you wanna see let me know!**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**


End file.
